


Alone Time

by NotNotAtSchool



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNotAtSchool/pseuds/NotNotAtSchool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor has been alone for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

The stars rumbled as the dream demon sighed. No, it didn't seem right to Alcor to call himself a demon any longer; after these millions and billions of years, his power had only grown and grown until he felt that not only was it not conceited, it was accurate to call himself a deity. He was the last of his kind, and especially of his stature. There were still demons, there always would be, but they had learned to fear him so long ago that they had all become mere shadows in the night, knowing that any false move would have Alcor directing all his fury upon them. They were sniveling wrecks, the lot of them, and most tended to keep out of his way.

That was all well and good, Alcor was pleased enough with how the human race had progressed. They had spread and thrived in their local solar systems, they had seemed as if they would progress more and more until they held dominion of the galaxy, but an unfathomable time after he had ascended to demonhood, he had suddenly stopped getting summoned by humans. At first he hadn't questioned it- he had been glad to rest, and to test his mightier and mightier powers, creating matter from nothing, forming stars and galaxies that would have sent the best scientists reeling. He did find limits to his power, being unable to create any new life, no matter how he tried. However, he eventually grew suspicious, and gazed upon the United Sentient Empire, and found it asleep. Each and every one of them had managed to upload themselves to some sort of neural network, connecting and communicating brain-to-brain. This was frankly, in Alcor's opinion, the best thing that had ever happened to humanity, -all of them were immortal and infinite within their system, staying within a voluntary Matrix. They had no need for demons, as any passing fantasy could be fulfilled with a thought. They had finally achieved everything they could ever want.

However good this was, it wasn't enough to keep Alcor from coming to a swift conclusion. He was _so bored._ Even the latest, and what seemed to be last, incarnation of Mizar had chosen to plug herself into the neural system rather than stay outside of it with Alcor. The rejection hurt, but what hurt more was the absolute, mind-numbing boredom of being absolutely alone in the universe. The neural network had accounted for every sentient race it could, but its creators had drawn the line at the tricksters who had plagued them since the dawn of civilization. It was truly impossible for Alcor to join them.

With that in mind, Alcor _(dipper once, but not for a_ very _long time)_  set about to drifting through space, turning the continents of this planet into slag through a series of spectacular explosions, creating wondrous pillars and toroidal worlds elsewhere. Not even the displays of his deity-like power could keep Alcor entertained for the aeons he spent alone. Eventually, he learned to sleep among the stars, content to merely drift in his unchanging path through the universe.

Until he felt a tug.

Alcor was almost too surprised to respond, wracking his brain to find where the summons were coming from. He found the spiritual signal coming from a small, plain circle scratched in the dirt and a prayer addressed to no one in particular, the sort of thing that he would have missed had the universe not been so quiet. He immediately blipped to the summoner, pausing only to take in the necessary information.

Hm. That was interesting. This had been one of his more promising experiments, what, four, five billion years ago? A small planet in the Centaurus A galaxy, one that had never been important enough for humans to take note of. However, he certainly recalled that this experiment had failed, ending with him leaving the planet in disgust. Apparently he had left the building blocks in the right position, however, as he homed in on what was unmistakably a sentient creature.

He appeared before it, not in his human-styled form, but his object form, a towering star with wings stretching from horizon to horizon, putting his undivided attention on his insectlike summoner. He reflected on his ancient, half-forgotten memories of first contact should humanity have encountered life, and decided to imitate his own experienced with the unknown. He called out in an impossibly loud series of clicks, wheezes and groans, crudely imitating the language of the alien.

Alcor...Dipper... posited a salient question. "Sup, dawg?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is my first time writing fanfiction, despite having browsed Harry Potter for ~5 years and this wonderful fandom for several months. This was written quickly on my phone, so I apologize for any errors. Please, I encourage you to tell me how much it sucks so I can write better in the future.


End file.
